Flames
by 07-Ghost-Kuroyuri
Summary: Barsburg has been having districts mysteriously disappearing, and Hyuuga discoveries a strange country with these beings called...Alchemists? War wages.


"A kid like you, just tell me…How'd you manage to get into the military?" the colonel of the enemy party questioned. Kuroyuri stared at the ground, it was a topic that was never spoken of. "According to the amount of soldiers you commanded, I'd say you're a… Lieutenant Colonel?" the man observed, hitting a spark in the commander. "Y-yes…"she answered, swallowing. 'Aya-tan…Why'd you let me get caught so easily?' she asked herself, mentally. Surprisingly, the warsfeil was actually terrified of these… Alchemists. 'Hyuuga that idiot…This is all his fault.' "I'm waiting, are you going to answer me, or will I have to burn it out of you?" the colonel snapped, causing Kuroyuri to snap her gaze up to his. 'Dark eyes…Like Hyuuga's…' the warsfeil looked up at him defiantly, "Oh, please. I don't even know your name, so why would I tell you my back story?" she bribed, smiling. The colonel smirked, "Fair enough; It's Roy Mustang, or the Flame Alchemist. You can choose what to call me, but most just call me Colonel." he introduced himself, not taking his gaze off the warsfeil, "You know, your kind is quite rare. What do you call yourself? A warsfeil…? The state could most likely use you and your body as a very, very important test subject." Kuroyuri flinched, she didn't like the sound of that very much. 'Maybe I should just tell him what happened…I could probably lie about it, or something like that…'she pondered, staring down again. Her thoughts wandered to Haruse, she hoped he was okay…

The colonel stared down at the child in front of him, 'How could a military let such a small kid in..? Are they out of their minds or something?' he wondered, narrowing his sharp gaze. "It's interesting to me, you don't talk very much. And I'd thought you'd have a bit more-" Roy was cut off as the thing in front of him spat just before his boot. Smirking he looked at the tissue box beside the warsfeil, willing it to ignite. A smile of satisfaction on his face as the prisoner squeaked, and jumped. "Don't like fire?" he sneered, smirking, "Might want to tell me how it is you got into the military, little girl."

Kuroyuri's eye twitched, "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she yowled, struggling against the ropes that bound her to the interrogation chair, "Bastard…"she muttered, calming down. The warsfeil looked at the ground intensely, "It all started at my families mansion, in the second district in Barsburg…It was a normal day, wake up, put on my clothes, do my hair, eat breakfast with my family, go to piano…"she paused, multiple emotions overflowing inside of her, "It wasn't normal…As soon as I finished practicing that, I retreated to my bedroom, and I found my kitten, Puff-Puff lying dead, on my bed. I ran to get my parents, maybe even one of my many servants but…They were all…" her voice was hoarse, tears freely streamed down her face, "They were all…Dead. There was no blood or anything, I believed it was poison after I'd observed the bodies… I hid in my bedroom for days on end, the poison had made my sense of taste go away…It was also then that I promised myself I would survive, I would never die." Kuroyuri glanced up at Roy, pausing and then continuing, "I was in a coma, when I woke up, I wasn't anywhere near my home. I was in District 1, at the Hoenburg Fortress, it was all so strange, everything seemed so bright when I woke up. There were a few doctors there, and they'd informed me that I had been accepted into the military academy. I found it quite strange considering I'd never even applied, but I didn't object, nor did I mind. After a few months of practicing and studying my own zaiphon, it was our final exam. I…I had to do my exam alone…There were three men who were in the military watching me. It wasn't very hard, the instructor's had me fight about 20 sklaves, and all I did was use my zaiphon…I killed them all just like that. After the exam, the three men entered the room and informed me about something called the Black Hawks, an elite group of only the most powerful warsfeil. I was immediately recruited, and I served as the leader, Ayanami's begleiter until I was promoted to Major, and then eventually Lieutenant Colonel…And I even got my very own begleiter, and friend…"she murmured, wiping away the tears. 'Damn it, I look weak…'she thought, sniffling. Roy nodded, taking all of this in, "That's an interesting story, I can only imagine that you would have been promoted after this battle." he theorized, smirking, "What a pity. So young, and such a sad life. You could have had a future, but your life was just laid out like that before you had time to pick your own path. It's a shame, really." the colonel murmured, turning his back on Kuroyuri, "Might as well make yourself comfortable in that chair, this is where you live now." With that, the colonel exited the room, leaving the captive in blackness.

Author's Note~

Hey guys! So this is the new story I was talking about…I'm sorry if I messed up Roy's character in any way! ." I just thought, "HEY, THE STATE MILITARY MEETS THE BLACK HAWKS/BARSBURG. OH SNAP." and…This was born xD. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not :P For now I think I might, buuuut yeahhhh!~ Reviews are welcome J so are faves and follows!~ Have a splendid night/day!~ :D


End file.
